<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Договор by ruzhenzov</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103136">Договор</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzhenzov/pseuds/ruzhenzov'>ruzhenzov</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, POV Third Person, PWP without Porn, Post-Canon, Present Tense, Sexual Fantasy, Shibari, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fandom Anime Shelter 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzhenzov/pseuds/ruzhenzov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Лилиум хочет, чтобы Гроссуляр разложил его прямо на столе и трахал своими длинными пальцами так долго, что закружилась бы голова.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grossular/Lilium (ACCA)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Договор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета — <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes">Siimes</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>От жары не спасает даже тень. В Фуравау летом всегда душно, но в этот раз температура бьёт все рекорды. Гроссуляра это, кажется, совсем не беспокоит, хотя его кресло находится ровно посередине границы между светом и тенью. Наверное, это потому, что Роккс — чёртова пустыня. Не то чтобы Фуравау чем-то отличалась, но Лилиума слегка бесит, что голова плавится только у него, в то время как Гроссуляр продолжает ровным голосом зачитывать торговый договор. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лилиум не хочет ни слушать, ни подписывать договоры. Лилиум хочет, чтобы Гроссуляр разложил его прямо на столе и трахал своими длинными пальцами так долго, что закружилась бы голова. Фуравау не сдались никакие торговые договоры после выхода из состава Довы, и его братья много раз повторяли это, но он </span>
  <em>
    <span>настоял. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Только для того, чтобы теперь Гроссуляр сидел напротив. Он мог бы связать Лилиуму руки, пустить ряд узлов вдоль позвоночника, перетянуть так, чтобы верёвки впивались в предплечья. Неприлично долго разглядывать его, заставить застыть в одной позе, благо, терпения Гроссуляру всегда было не занимать. Измучить. Заставить умолять. Лилиум бы позволил ему это — он вообще почти что угодно готов ему позволить. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нет, Лилиум не в отчаянии, конечно, нет. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гроссуляр зачитывает какие-то проценты и суммы. Лилиуму не интересно. Он думает, что рту Гроссуляра можно найти намного лучшее применение. Лилиуму хочется чувствовать в себе его член, а ещё чтобы Гроссуляр отхлестал его по ягодицам прямо здесь. Без спроса, потому что спрашивать никогда не было принято. В голове некстати проносятся все разы, когда Гроссуляр заставлял отсасывать ему прямо в кабинете, с завязанными глазами. Иногда после этого Гроссуляр прижимал Лилиума к стене и жёстко дрочил, а иногда Лилиуму приходилось унизительно заниматься этим самостоятельно, просто потому что с Гроссуляром никогда не угадаешь, что у того в голове. Например, предательство посреди переворота. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вообще-то Лилиум ненавидит подчиняться, но то, что он когда-то сделал одно маленькое исключение для Гроссуляра, не означает, что у него есть слабость. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гроссуляр наконец заканчивает читать договор и кладёт его на стол. Лилиум слащаво улыбается, прежде чем поставить размашистый росчерк в углу листа. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>